heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: W
---- Wakanda *Wakanda ---- Walker, Patsy * Patsy Walker ---- Walking Stiletto The Walking Stiletto is a Robot supervillain created by Stan Lee, John Romita, and Sal Buscema, first appeared in Captain America #114 (June 1969). Within the context of the stories, the Walking Stiletto is a creation and agent of AIM. When Sharon Carter attacks a group of AIM leaders, they let loose the Stiletto to attack her, but she is saved by Captain America and Rick Jones, who destroy the robot.wikipedia:wikipedia:Captain America #114 Many years later, the Walking Stiletto is among the robotic collection of the Reanimator, who unleashes it on Wolverine and Nova. Wolverine eviscerates the Walking Stiletto, rendering it inoperative.Wolverine vol. 2 #149 Wall Wall is a mutant whose first appearance was in Cable vol. 2 #79. Wall was a member of Randall Shire's small travelling carnival in Australia before Shire was possessed by the alien Undying known as Semijan and subsequently enslaved Wall and his brother Key with his mutant vocal power. Wall is a low-level mutant whose body is denser than adamantium, and is resistant to injury. Wall also possesses enhanced strength. * 'Wallflower Bekka Wallis Bekka Wallis is a member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Chris Bachalo, first appeared in The Uncanny X-Men #466 (January 2006). Within the context of the stories, Bekka Wallis is blood relative of Jean Grey. She was portrayed as Chicago school teacher. Bekka is present at the Grey family reunion and killed when the Shi'ar Death Commandos attack during the "End Of Greys" story arc. * Walrus * War * War Machine Warfist Warfist, whose first appearance was in Force Works #6 as a member of the Mandarin's Avatars, was killed in Force Works #7. He has superhuman strength and martial arts skills, and uses a spiked club. Warhawk Warhawk was a master assassin used by the C.I.A. in Vietnam who later went insane and battled Iron Fist.Marvel Premiere Vol. 1 #23 featuring Iron Fist, August 1975. Later, Warhawk regained his sanity and became a costumed criminal for hire. Later he became a free agent and fought Iron Fist again, and then Maverick before going to prison. He was conscripted by S.H.I.E.L.D. to serve as a temporary agent in exchange for reducing his sentence. Warhawk is a highly trained assassin, soldier, marksman, and armed and unarmed combatant. He's also experienced with explosives, electronics, and computers. He has enhanced strength, endurance and steel hard "omnium skin" which is bulletproof. He uses a standard high-powered rifle, but has also used a gun firing tranquilizer darts, and a flechette pistol, which fired rocket-powered darts. * Warhawk (Tom Nakadai) * Warlock I Warlock * Warlock (New Mutants) ---- Adam Warlock * Adam Warlock * Adam Warlock (Earth-93112) ---- * Warpath * Lt. Ethan Warren * Warrior Woman * Warshot * Warstar * Warwolf * Warwolf * War-Wolf ---- Wasabi-No Ginger * Wasabi-No Ginger ---- * Washout * Wasp ---- Watcher * Watcher * Water Witch Watoomb Watoomb is a fictional character appearing in the Marvel Universe. He is a powerful mystical entity (possibly a demon), and a member of the Octessence. Watoomb was a mage of such extraordinary magical power and skill that he dealt with other incredibly powerful mystic entities. Millennia ago, Watoomb engaged in the Wager of the Octessence. The worshippers of Watoomb built the Temple of Watoomb in his honor, in what would eventually become northern Australia, and there was placed the totem which contained Watoomb's power: the Waterfall of Watoomb.Iron Man vol. 3 #22 Watoomb transcribed part of his knowledge onto scrolls.Doctor Strange vol. 2 #81 Watoomb empowered the Wand of Watoomb, and gave it several magical capabilities.Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2 In modern times, Watoomb chose a disciple to pass his Wand to, so that he could retire from mystic affairs for a while. He would chose between apprentices Doctor Strange and Cyrus Black, whomever won in a mystical fight. Watoomb gave one half of his Sceptre, the Wand of Watoomb, to each of the sorcerers, and Strange won the fight.Doctor Strange vol. 2 #34 Xandu stole the two parts of the Wand, but Doctor Strange and Spider-Man defeated him.Doctor Strange #179 Watoomb was one of many powerful mystic beings involved in the War of Seven Spheres, a cyclic conflict between magical entities which endures for 5000 years.Doctor Strange vol. 3 #48 When Doctor Strange invoked him, Watoomb wanted to enlist Strange as a weapon in the War of the Seven Spheres, but Strange pronounced the Enchantment of Empancipation, refusing to serve any being in the war.Doctor Strange vol. 3 #49 Nicolette Giroux found the lost Temple of Watoomb and touched the Waterfall of Watoomb, becoming his Exemplar, Tempest. Anna Watson Anna Watson is the aunt of Mary Jane Watson in the Marvel Universe and a recurring character in various Spider-Man titles. The character, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #15 (August 1964). Within the context of the stories, Anna Watson is the aunt of Mary Jane Watson and an old friend of May Parker. She fills the same role of surrogate mother in Mary Jane's life as May does for Peter Parker. For a period of time when May was believed to be dead, she moved in with Peter and Mary Jane. While initially very supportive of her niece's husband, she becomes suspicious with Peter's long absences and unreliability. Anna Watson in other media The character has been adapted in two different animated television series based on the Spider-Man characters: * Spider-Man (1994) where she appeared as a regular character from season 3 onward voiced by Majel Barrett. * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) where she appears as a semi-regular character voiced by Kath Soucie. * Gayle Watson * Madeline Watson * Mary Jane Watson * Phillip Watson * Spencer Watson * Kate Waynesboro ---- Weapon X Project *Weapon X Project ---- * Webwing * Charlie Weiderman * Wendigo * Werewolf by Night * Western Kid * Evangeline Whedon * Whiplash * Whirlwind * Abraham Whistler * White Dragon * Aelfyre Whitemane * Kofi Whitemane * White Noise * White Rabbit * White Tiger * White Tiger * White Tiger (Kasper Cole) * Whiteface * Whiteout * Debra Whitman * Whiz Kid * Whizzer (James Sanders) * Whizzer * Harmony Whyte * Wiccan * Wicked * Widget * Wild Child * Wild Thing * Wildboys * Alex Wilder * Geoffrey Wilder * Wildheart * Wildrun * Wildside * Wildstreak ---- Simon Williams * Simon Williams (Earth-616) ---- Sheila Willis *Sheila Willis ---- Will o' the Wisp * Will o' the Wisp ---- Willow Willow is a fictional mutant character created by Marvel Comics for their Marvel 2099 run X-Nation 2099. This short-lived series only lasted six issues before ending. Fictional character biography In the year 2099, a young girl named Winter Frost, like many teenagers, got a job at a local amusement park. But Million Palms Amusement Park was not like others, it actually had a king and a queen who presided over it. One day Queen Perigrine disappeared, and they found her body at the bottom of the Tunnel of Love. After that day, King Avian began to be suspicious of everyone and required genetic scans of all incoming tourist before they could enter. Anyone with genetic anomalies was imprisoned in an underground labyrinth and subjected to many tests and acts of torture. Winter was discovered to be a mutant and was imprisoned like many others. Among the inmates was a tormented girl named Willow who seemed about to die. The two girls became friends, but then Willow was taken away again by Avian. Winter tried to escape to save her friend, but didn't get far before she was discovered. For her actions she was sentenced to public execution. When she was taken to be executed, she saw that the king and queen were presiding over it. However, the queen looked different, having the same marks on her face that Willow had. In fact it was Willow—a mutant shapeshifter—and the young girl orchestrated their escape from the facility. Halo City The pair arrived at Halo City, the home of X-Nation and joins the group. They moved into a home for indigent children which is maintained by the 'Sisterhood of the Howling Commandos'. Cerebra, one of the members of the current X-Men assists the Commandos in teaching the children. The group spends downtime at 'milk' bars, as a new process had been invented to give dairy products narcotic qualities. It was some time later that Avian decides to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the fabled Mutant messiah. He attacks the children and captured Willow again. Wanting to rescue their friend, X-Nation decides to infiltrate the Million Palms facility and save her. However, their fledgling efforts ended in their capture and subsequent torture. Willow was able to escape and, impersonating Avian, she was able to help liberate her friends. They couldn't celebrate for long because upon their return home they found that Halo City was devastated. Their own home had been blown up by the Atlantean army and the city was being flooded due to the Phalanx melting the polar ice caps. The entire Sisterhood had been killed in a battle that took many Atlantean lives. Exodus had awoken from another century-long slumber and tried to make X-Nation his Acolytes. They refused and were subsequently beaten, and even still some of them believed that Exodus wasn't that bad. The entire group realize Exodus is not to be trusted when he refuses to help save the human population of Halo City. Those who survived were teleported away by Mademoiselle Strange and began to face their future. Savage Land They travel to the Savage Land, along with many other humans and mutants, as it is now the last inhabitable place on earth. They do what they can to begin to form a society there. Willow, along with Nostromo, Bloodhawk, La Lunatica, communications expert Jade Ryuteki, Mr. Hodge and a scientist named Mr. Winn form part of an exploration team into the jungles. Along the way they stumble upon an alien space craft and become trapped inside of it. Willow shapeshifts into one of the previous alien owners of the ship to allow them to escape, but she becomes trapped in that form. With the alien mind taking over, La Lunatica slams her into the water to protect the rest of the group. Nostromo dives in after her and succeeds in subdueing her feral persona and returning her to normal but he does not resurface. Luna dives after him, but only finds a strange cocoon at the bottom. Nostromo "hatches" as a fully Phalanx form and some of President Doom's operatives arrive to bring the boy to Doom. Mr. Winn turns out to be Phalanx and slays all of Doom's men. The heroes end up the last people standing as Winn teleports away with Nostromo. They escape back to the 'Last Refuge'. Willow, transformed into a green flying creature, tries to smooth relations with the mutant hating Hodge, as both had lost a friend with the betrayal of Mr. Winn. On the outskirts of the city, the expedition is confronted with another Phalanx warrior, threatening to assimilate them all. Later, Willow is among the human/mutant coalition shown trying to rebuild the Savage Land settlement. She is the one who realizes that Uproar, who had become lost when kidnapped along with Wulff, has been missing for some time. Presumably, she is the one who launches the rescue mission to retrieve him. Powers and abilities Willow can perfectly mimic the shape of other beings although her facial markings remain prevalent. ---- Wilson, Jim * Wilson, Jim ---- * Wind Dancer * Wind Warrior * Windeagle * Windshear * Wing * Colleen Wing * Wyatt Wingfoot * Winter Soldier * Julia Winters * Nance Winters * Norah Winters * Wipeout * Wirehead * Joshua Wirtham * Pete Wisdom * Romany Wisdom * Witchfire * Wither * Witness * Wizard * Wiz Kid Wolf Wolf is a mutant who first appeared in Captain America #269 (May 1982), and was created by J. M. DeMatteis and Mike Zeck. Wolf was born in El Barrio, Los Angeles, California. He was an outlaw motorcyclist with the Diablos motorcycle club. With Honcho and R. U. Reddy, he formed the professional motorcyclist team called Team America, which was eventually known as the Thunderiders. Wolf was being considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program, according to Civil War: Battle Damage Report. * Wolf Cub * Wolfsbane * Wolverine * Wonder Man ---- Wong * Wong ---- * Wong-Chu * George Wong ---- James Woo * Jimmy Woo ---- * Woodgod * Worm --- Warren Worthington III * Warren Worthington III ---- * Wraith * Wrangler * Wrap * Wrecker Wrench Wrench (Leonard Hebb) is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He is a member of Team America/Thunderiders. Wrench first appeared in Team America #2 (July 1982), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Mike Vosburg. The character subsequently appears in Team America #3-12 (August 1982-May 1983), The New Mutants #5-6 (July–August 1983), #8 (October 1983), and The Thing #27 (September 1985). Leonard Hebb was born in Willow Grove, Florida. He was a mechanic, designer, and occasional motorcyclist. With Cowboy, he joined the professional motorcyclist team called Team America, which was eventually known as the Thunderiders. He later married Georgianna Castleberry. Wrench is a mutant who shares a mental link with the four other members of the Thunderiders. The five mutants can project their collective physical skills, strength, and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in any way. Wrench appeared as part of the "Thunderiders" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #13. * Wulff (Marvel 2099) * Wundarr the Aquarian * Wynter Wyre Wyre is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics universe. He first appeared in Alpha Flight #114 and was created by Simon Furman and Pat Broderick. Wyre is an assassin who helped the subversive organization known as the Secret Empire create a group of super-human killers by allowing them to recreate strands of his DNA. He soon began to regret his actions and set out to destroy the monsters he helped create, one of whom was future Alpha Flight member from X-Men Wild Child. Wyre managed to track Wild Child down but was captured by Alpha Flight. Reflecting on the direction in which his life had taken him, Wyre eventually proved himself a valuable ally and member of Alpha Flight.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z, vol. 1 (2008) Since Alpha Flight was disbanded by the Canadian government, Wyre's whereabouts are unknown. Wyre is a mutant with the ability to project and control tendrils of inorganic fibre from his body. These tendrils obey his mental commands. Has hyper-regenerative powers and athletic abilities especially super-strength and speed. Wyre is also an expert with various forms of weaponry, as well as unarmed combat. * Wysper References Marvel Comics characters: W, List of